darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Draggin
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Depth NPC Dragon Goa stands with no motive of stealth upon the underground 'shore', finagling with a scanning device. His hands fumble, and his antennae quirk in irritation. Busy work from the big wigs. Or the small wigs. He didn't care enough to find out or know. "Case the dump, why don't you..." Goa mumbles, swapping around cable loops on the thing. From his muffled cursing, no combination seems to agree with him. "Not a scientist. Oh, but you won't get fried." He takes on a mocking, nasal tone that echoes, "You're a thick grounder we can bore to death." Depth just happens upon the grounder as he explores this area of the underground. "Talk to yerself much hm?" he asks, practically within inches of Goa's audio. Sneaky son of a.... Goa shrills an uncharacteristically effeminate shriek, as he ducks and covers ... halfway into his vehicle mode, in fact. Just as quickly, he snaps back into his robot mode, a scythe in each hand. He takes a bluffing swipe at Depth before leaping for cover behind a ... sufficient ... mound of built-up metals laced with the energon that brought the Decepticon down here. Sufficient is the word. It might've been 'cover' for a minibot. Whatever he'd been fiddling with rolls on the ground, quickly forgotten -- Goa is preoccupied glaring at Depth, apparently determining friend from foe. Depth chuckles at that shriek, finding that particularly amusing. Though the scythe swipe cuts it short quickly, the mech giving the grounder this intense look. "You think that's a blade?" he asks, then two of his own blade form in his elbows, extending outward in a slight curve. "Let's see you try that again." he notes. Goa's antennae fold back into his helmet, and his lip curls into the beginning of a snarl. A watchful eye might figure these motions are designed as distraction the rest of his servos -- freezing, halting fearfully. Through his teeth, he says, "If you've gotta sneak up on somebody," the mech halts to let his jaw unclench, and give Depth's stance a long look, "... then I guess you've gotta sneak up on somebody." He sighs. Depth was harmless so far. Why should that change now? Oh, but weren't those everybody's famous last words... "You get a craving for tin steaks all of a sudden, xeno?" Goa stands, not yet moving from cover, and forces a smirk. His arms hang, but twitch. Depth moves a hand up, moving four fingers in a 'come here' motion. "I can do what I please, when I please, cuz I can. Nuff said." he gruffs, "Now get your green aft plate over here and try that again. You ain't swinging right. I'll block it or I won't, either way you got to learn some better tactics if you are going to swing those things around." Goa steps aside smoothly, in the way one would stalk, no flashy movement to be found. He knows little of Depth's origin, but he does know there's no room for hesitation in the news of the underground. Less in the Decepticon army. So now, he only finds time to consider these things as he's bolting through the air, leaping at Depth with both blades held to skewer him. He asked for it, after all ... Depth watches Goa's movements, looking relaxed and at ease. Then when Goa leaps toward him, he simply raises both arms, with them bent at the elbows. This causes his own blades to cross in front of him. There's a distinctive clang as metal meets metal. He chuckles, "Seriously that was sloppy, kid." *WHOOSH* Something flew by overhead, but it was gone in an instant, disappearing between the towers. Too silent for a jet, that is for sure. But it had a rhythmic thumping noise to it. Goa is, if nothing else, prescient enough to meet the wall of metal with hastily-parried scythes instead of his face. But the mech doesn't seem to fall. He strikes out downward, at Depth's crossed swords, instead. Unlike the simple intrinsic weapons Depth seems to spawn at every opportunity, Goa's blades have a little bit of complexity to them. Like hooks. The mech's torso accelerates past himself, sure, but he makes every attempt to kick back off of the larger alien and swing right around onto his back. Goa is oblivious to the sounds, completely absorbed in the maneuver ... Depth noticed the swoosh all right, but he has to keep his focus on Goa here. The scythes levering against his crossed blades and allowing the grounder to swing over his head and onto his back. "Hm, nice move." he notes, "Might even work on someone that can be hurt by those blades of yours." Goa takes advantage of his allowances, and stands stably on the silver tower's shoulders. He never let go of Depth's arm, as he wastes no time demonstrating ... Goa pulls backward on the blade now. If he was expecting that, the hook will just slide off the end, but with luck, maybe it'll throw him off-balance. "Funny how that works out. Seemed like you had more trouble when things were exploding atcha." Depth of course stands firm, no sway at all to him. The blade just slips off of his own without effect. "See made an error there, should have gone for the neck, the head, something vital." he chastises. Then a chuckle, "Things going boom with me in them tends to just splatter me all over the place. It doesn’t hurt none, just annoying as all get out." Something big and bulky was moving towards the two at a fast speed, and quite silent. finally it freezes, watching from between two towers, its' form mostly hidden by debris as it stared and watched with one molten gold eye. Goa holds his knees to stabilize himself, holding off the attack for now. "Not aiming for vitals," he mumbles, "wherever those vitals may be. Aim to make a point." He quietly absorbs the information -- it's all he needed to know to know he has a backup plan if Depth actually attacks him. "So is blocking all they taught you on your world?" Depth extends his neck and turns his head to peer at Goa. "Oh they taught me plenty on my world. Just no point in me attacking you back when you can get damaged. This would result in having your sister mad at me, which would not do." Goa sees if he can get a blade tip into the side of Depth's neck in the moment it turns semisolid. "So you're going soft on me too? No academy for Goa, he'll learn fine on his own..." The Decepticon's lip mocks pouting, though his angry glare doesn't tell any lies. This time, he has a bit more forethought, choosing to prime his ankle engines with a hum just in case... Depth snickers at that questioning. "Boy, if I wanted to I'd have you on the ground praying to the god that made you all to spare your miserable carcass." he hmms as a blade digs into his neck, "Now get the slag off my shoulders, I got better things to do than play teacher." That huge form chuckles at the back and forthing. Goa smirks. Still harmless, but no reason to egg him on ... not yet. The Decepticon starts out with an agile, rocket-flaring flip off of Depth's shoulders. It pans out more like a struggle against gravity not to land on his face ... which he manages after plenty of hovering and flailing. He casually salutes the departing mech and turns away to pick up and brush off his discarded scanning device. The curses resume as if without pause. A chuckling rumble comes from the form as Goa drew a little nearer, and a huge draconian nose pokes out towards him "... Very amusing show." Goa's optics dart lazily back up in the direction of the voice. "Ventrilli..lillo... quism. Very funny, Depth--" His song changes as the presence of someone else comes into focus. More so when he checks over his shoulder and finds no familiar alien there. "... Do I know you?" The huge pair of golden eyes blink at Goa now as he smirks "... Not very likely. " he remarks simply, voice like boulders rolling down a hill. "Why?" Depth did have better things to be doing, like circling around and inspecting the beast from behind. "Sheesh that's a big aft lizard." he mutters. The creature twitches its' segmented tail as Depth walks by. Goa keeps glaring, unflinching and unblinking, particularly so now that, through the darkness, he's starting to get a bead on the precise size of this ... Cybertronian ... his processor keeps trying to blank out on him. "Hard to remember sometimes." He tries to finish installing the device, severely hampered by keeping one eye on the huge machine. The monster lifts its' head, turning to peer down at Depth. He lowers his nose, sniffing at the mech. "Ahh... Ahhh... AHHHH..." Depth doesn't even pay the tail much mind, "Don't you dare sneeze on me." the mech warns. Goa squints. Well, at least he wasn't alone. He quickly finishes his work while Depth has the beast distracted. "WHACHOOOOO!" A fireball explodes out of the things' mouth, just to one side of Depth. Depth steps off to the side, feeling the heat of that fire as it singes by. He shakes a finger at the beast. "I'll let you off this once seeing as I've not had a bath in.." he pauses, hmming, ".. eh doesn't matter." The dragon snorts a little as he sniffs, inhaling "It's not MY fault I'm allergic to you." he rumbles back at Depth simply, flipping his wings that had yet remained folded over his back. He then twitches his head back to Goa "Oh relax. I am not hungry, you are safe." Depth laughs at that one. "Allergic to me? Seriously?" he shakes his head, just walking past the beast to head over to Goa. "It says it ain't hungry, but how do you know til it crunches you." Goa looks standoffish, crossing his arms as he watches Depth approach. "Seems like I can't shake the whole giant lizard thing, doesn't it." He looks up at the dragon. "Then who are you, and what do you want?" The dragon rumbles a little bit as he moves to follow Goa, his serpentine length following behind him "Who am I? I am ME! ... And I just want to follow you for now." he grins, toothily. Depth scoffs, "Oh sure, follow the mech that doesn't make ya sneeze. Fine then. Have fun. I'm gonna go skulk where I'm wanted." with that he disappears. Goa shifts taller and rolls backward on his tires, struggling to match pace without falling over backwards. "Spoke too soon," he mumbles as he sort of ... moonwalks. "Wait, Depth, don't -- ... ahh, pit sake." He glances up. "Hmf. Pray tell ... where in the pit would you 'follow' some spiky, unpalatable grounder?" "I didn’t say you were unpalatable." remarks the dragon as he continues to walk along, never speeding up too much "To wherever you would go, as well!" "Yerright. I did." Goa's scythes click and slide forward in his shoulders, but don't fold out just yet. Antagonization could be ... the incorrect option. He crouches lower. "Yeah. Slag this ... that's topside. Where they have big guns that shoot at ... oh, you know, things that aren't Decepticons. Bada." He gesticulates wildly, motioning explosions and gunfire, unsure how primitive this creature is. Goa tries to avoid looking around too much, uneager to accidentally reveal that it's in his path. The dragon pauses, then blinks as he ahhhhs "I see I see, you Were indicating YOU were unpalatable. I understand now." he grins "Shoot at me? HA!" he puffs out. "... Shoot? Me?" Goa holds his hands up and forward. "Hey, I didn't say they were smart." He seems to have slowed to a stop. "Hmm. A good point." the dragon puffs. "So what are YOU then if not a Decepticon?" he inquires. He blinks a few times, the sound clicking as his eye protectors meet. Goa stares absentmindedly as he puts together the facts in his head. It has reasoning capability, but it doesn't recognize a Decepticon insignia when it sees one ... so it would probably be intelligent enough to figure out a lie when it got around to it. Making enemies with a fire-breathing lizard was DEFINITELY the incorrect option. "Oh, I'm a Decepticon alright. ...Just not so big on shooting everything that moves," he downplays. "How long you been in a cave? Is it cozy in there?" The dragon ponders this, and rumbles "Ah, so you are a SMART mech. There used to be a short supply of those. Ahh, those were the days. Oh, how long? Time means nothing to me." he rumbles, pacing up until he was next to Goa, swishing his tail. "... This forest used to be bigger though.” Goa stands still, relieved by the open path, but he nevertheless leans a slight angle away from the massive creature. "... and less underground?" The dragon sniffs a little "... Actually no. We're about the same." he notes, sniffing at the ground a second time "Yes, only a little bit lower.” Goa takes a step back, crossing his arms again. "Let's try a more specific time-based question. How long have you been prowling around here?" A pause as the dragon thinks. he settles back on his haunches as he does so. He hums "... When was the last time we had a sun?" "Here and now. You don't know Decepticons. Have to be offline a long slagging time for that." Goa flips his boot plates back forward with a clunk against the ground. "A long time." Blink "We have a sun? " a pause "Oh, I remember now! I've been prowling since about Dinnertime." He turns to sniff at Goa again "... waiiiit a moment..." Goa frowns and readies the springs in his leg servos. This is what he was afraid of. "We don't. That was before my time." He stares down the dragon's nose. "I'm waiting." "... How do you know how you taste? " the dragon asks finally, turning his head sideways to peer at Goa suspiciously with a beady eye. Goa tries to innocently scan over and get a good image of the beast. He flips his antennae forward to distract from the movement of his optics. "Some xenos tried to have me for lunch a long time ago. You're talkin' to their review." The eyes blink as they follow the antennae and he puffs out some exhaust, watching it bobble. He hums a little bit, nodding "Fair enough." curling sideways he starts to slowly encircle Goa "Are you afraid?" Goa smirks and intones his vocalizer to sound like record playback. His antennae fold back again, irritated by the change in atmospheric conditions. "Decepticons aren't afraid of anybody," He chuckles, "And a smart mech sure as slag won't show it." The dragon blinks again "Oh really..." he notes, suddenly crouching back as he starts to vent in air... Goa recognizes that posture from the last time this thing sneezed, and decides it would be a good time to show off. Rocketing aside on his heels, he gets to clambering up one of its legs and zipping up between its shoulders. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The creature bellows, rearing back... it cuts off midway in surprise as Goa leaps up onto its' shoulders "What's this? " he turns his head around and roars again at Goa. Goa squints his optic shutters half-closed as the wind buffets his helmet. No fire. So that's bad odds ... he pops one optic back open, then the other, then draws back into a crouch himself. "KKRAAAAAAAA!" Goa's counter-roar sounds more like a feedback squelch in comparison, barely echoing against anything, but he hopes it gets his point across. A pause from the dragon. He stares at the little thing, blinking again "... Well, it shows promise." He lifts up a talon to tap Goa lower down on the abdomen "It must come from down here!" Goa jumps by reflex, but seems to regain his composure quickly enough for the machine's words to make sense to his feral-moded processor. "... yeah. Promise. Primus," He puts one palm to his forehead, "That how you said hello in ancient times?" Shakes his head “No, that was usually Dinnertime." Goa lifts the 'nose' of his helmet up ... "I see. But it's not, now, is it? Say..." He stands back upright, ready to hop down, but not moving just yet. "I think I know where the buffet is." "Hmm. I think it is..." he stares at Goa longer "What buffet?" Goa snorts and takes one tall leap down to the ground, transforming into his vehicle mode as he hits it. "You said you wanted to follow me," he chuckles, as he burns rubber ... but not toward Polyhex. He's headed for the fringe of Autobot territory. The dragon smirks and lifts off into the sky, his shadow twice as wide as he was long as he follows Goa overhead, flying quite easily for a creature without engines. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP Category:Dragon TP